Wolfblood: The Return
by BlazingPhoenix15
Summary: After being away from Stoneybridge and Rhydian along with Shannon and Tom, Maddy finally returns after 6 months of being gone. However she isn't fully the same as she use to be having been out in the wild for so long it will take some getting to use before she can returned to her tammed life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Maddy's Return_

_It was only few weeks before graduation everyone was really excited however Rhydian, Shannon, and Tom was really sad due to knowing have to graduate with Maddy. Shannon looks to them while snuggled up in Tom's arms in the dark room "its not gonna be same come few weeks without Maddy i mean i always dreamed of graduating with my best friend" she says to them and Tom kissed her forehead "i know, it feels like we really arn't gonna see her ever again" he says and sighs._

_Rhydian sighs and thinks "i know, it sucks i mean her family has been in the clear for months so why hav'nt they returned" he says not understanding. Shannon looks and thinks "what if, she wants to come back but her parents wont let her" she says knowing how strict her parents can be. _

_Tom looks to Rhydian knowing it could be true "what if she's right" he says and they sigh getting frustrated with this possibly. Rhydian looks to them thinking about everything "then we have to go on and do this for Maddy besides i know in my heart i will see her again" he says to them really wanting it to be true that he will see her again._

_Something or Someone was running fast in the woods making their way to the school and once near the school they stop on a hill. Rhydian smells something and sniffs the air and walks out of the dark room and Tom and Shannon see him and follow "What is it?" Shannon asks him. Rhydian looks to them "something wild i think" he says and makes his way to the exit which they follow "it's near i can smell it, its here at the school" he says and looks around._

_Once outside they look around and Rhydian sniffs the air trying to get a scent then went to kneel down to use Eolas. "no need for that" a voice says coming out from behind the building and they all gasp "Maddy!" they all 3 shout and ran to her and Rhydian hugs her then kisses her so good "i missed you so much" he says to her. _

_Maddy kisses too and looks to him "i missed you too, all of you" she says and Shannon and Tom hug her too "wait, but Rhydian i thought you said you smelt something wild?" Shannon says to him._

_Maddy looks to them and shows a wild side as her vines was shown and her eyes was yellow "Maddy?" Shannon says confused then looks to Rhydian. "she been in the wild so long, she's became wild" He says to them which worried Shannon and Tom "Can't she re-learn to be tammed?" Tom says worried. Rhydian looks to them and nods "yeah, like i did it just might take her some time" he tells them and looks to Maddy "calm down, this isn't the wild anymore your gonna have to control it again" he says to her calmly._

_Maddy growls then begins to calm down and looks to them "i am sorry, i will try to re-tame myself with you guys help" she says to them. _

_Jimi then came out and saw them "oh great, Maddy is back" he says to them and Maddy glares with a growl "got a problem with that?" she says and Rhydian grabs her "calm down" he says in her ear. Jimi looks and laughs "your more of a freak then you was before you left" he says walking off._

_Maddy glares as he walks off "don't let him get you angry you still need to control it again" Rhydian says to her. Shannon looks to her best friend "Rhydian's right Maddy but were here for you" she says to her smiling "thanks Shannon, and your right Rhydian i am sorry" Maddy says and sighs not being use to not being in the wild now. _

_They all 4 go inside and walk in Mr. Jeffries class and everyone was shocked to see Maddy "Maddy Smith, nice to see you chose to return" Mr. Jeffries says. Maddy took a deep breath and went to sit down with Rhydian and Tom and Shannon sits down together too "Maddy, we got something to tell you after class" Tom says to her quietly and Maddy looks to them then nods._

_Mr Jeffries begins to teach the class while looking toward Maddy at times, Maddy looks to Rhydian "what is his deal?" she asks. Rhydian looks and sighs "him and Liam knows" he says and Maddy glares "easy, they saved us while you was gone they can be trusted" he tells her which makes her sigh but calm down "i sure hope so" she says then listens to Mr. Jeffries teach the class._

_After class Maddy, Shannon, Tom and Rhydian all went to the dark room and Maddy sat in Rhydian's lap side ways and looks to Tom and Shannon "so what you want to tell me?" she asks curiously. Tom looks to Shannon and nods "well Maddy, um Tom and i have well started dating" she says to Maddy which made Maddy go in shock "you 2? seriously?" she says having never thought they'd get together. _

_Shannon smiles and nods "yeah, we been through strange adventures while you was gone some i don't think you'd wanna hear as you might kill Tom" she says and Tom looks "yeah really strange"_

_Rhydian smirks and looks "oh yeah, Tom recently showed a total different side to him" he says to Maddy and she looks curious "oh yeah, what side would that be?" she asks confused. Rhydian looks and thinks "um.. he was kinda for a short time well... a wolfblood" he says to her and Maddy got up quick "what? how?" she says and they explain to her what happen. Maddy then looks to Tom "you crazy, you could of died" she says and Shannon looks "yeah Maddy we kinda know that as he almost if not for Ceri"_

_Maddy looks and sighs thinking "i am sorry for snapping, i just don't want anything happening to you guys" she says and Tom and Shannon both smile glad she is still their best friend despite her currently a wild wolfblood. _

_Jana then walks in and smiles "Maddy, your back" she says and Maddy nods and hugs her "yeah, but struggling" she says and Jana looks to Rhydian. Rhyidan then looks to Jana "she has the wild wolfblood in her currently" he says and Jana locks the door "are you gonna be ok?"_

_Maddy nods looking to her and looks all them "yeah, i think i will be long as i got my friends support and help" she says to Jana and also to the others. Jana and them smile nodding "of course" they all say to her while Rhyidan wondered something "Maddy, i don't sence your parents arn't they with you" he asks her and Maddy looks away and growls "no, i took off as they wanted to keep me from returning but i refused to stay in hiding" she says growling angrily. _

_They all sigh and was worried of what will happen if her parents came back for her trying to make her return with them. "Listen, Maddy i hope you don't mind but Jana and my mom been staying at your place" Rhydian says and Maddy looks thinking "it's fine, but i want my room back" she says to Jana who nods to her "no problem" Jana says and Maddy looks around the dark room "wow, being in the wild so long, this place seems a lot smaller then i remember"_

_Rhydian then takes her hand looking to her "come on, i'll walk you home" he says to her and she smiles at him "stay with me for the night?" she asks wanting to spend time with him having just got him back. Rhydian smiles and kisses her "of course" he says and they left school heading to her place with Jana. Shannon and Tom also went with them wanting to spend time with Maddy too "what you guys say to a movie night" Tom says and Shannon liked that idea "you know, that actually sounds nice" Maddy says to him smiling._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Ultimate Decission_

_Jana was in the woods walking around thinking about her days as pack leader in the wild theirs days she does miss a lot. She soon sits down under a tree thinking when a noise was heard and she gets up looking around sniffing the air. Aron and Alric soon jumps down in front of her "Dad? Aron? what you doing here?" she asks and hugs them both, Alric looks to her thinking. _

_"the pack wants you to come back as their Alpha" he says to her and Jana thinks about it but was unsure of what she wanted as if she does return she says to say goodbye to the life she made in the human world._

_She then looks to them "look, this is a big descission i need to think about this" she says to them and went to walk off. Aron looks towards her "what you mean think about it this is an offer you can not refuse" he says to her and she turns glaring with a growl showing her vains and yellow eyes "i said i will think about it" she says and walks off. Alric looks to Aron "give her time, she has to be sure it's what she wants" he says to him and went back to the wild with him._

_Jana arrives at school and saw Maddy and Rhydian and signals them to follow her to the dark room which they did. Maddy looks to her curious "is everything alright?" she asks Jana who sits down and thinks "my dad and Aron paid a visit" she says as Shannon and Tom walk in. _

_Rhydian looks to her curiously "what did they want?" he says remembering how peace was made about 3 months ago, Jana then looks to them and took a deep breath "the pack wants me to return as the Alpha" she says and Rhydian and Maddy looks to eachother then looks to her "what you gonna do?"_

_Jana then looks to them and sighs thinking "i really don't know i mean sure i miss the wild and being Alpha, but i made a life here how can i give it up? i really have a lot to think about" Jana says and walks out of the dark room. _

_Maddy looks to Rhydian and sighs thinking "you know she's gonna go back right" she says to him and he looks at her "we don't know that" he says confused to how she assumes Jana will leave._

_Shannon looks to Rhydian shaking her head "you forget how she tried to lead the K's she graves being an alpha" she says looking to them and Rhydian then sighs knowing Shannon was right. The gang then went to class and looks over towards Jana who was in deep thought trying to decide what she wants to do if wants to leave and be Alpha or stay with the friends she made in the human world._

_Maddy looks to the others leans in towards them "you know, she looks like this decission is eating her up, i figured it would be easy for her but look at her" she says and they nod "she been here so long she's became tammed much as she doesn't wanna admit" Rhydian says to her and thinks "besides you should know how she feels after all you still got wild in you" he adds and Maddy sighs nodding knowing its true "yeah, i guess your right i do know how she feels" _

_After class Jana walks out and went to her locker to think and leans against it, Maddy and the others walk over "how you doing?" Maddy asks concerned. Jana sighs and looks to them "it's just i wanna make the right choice i just can't figure it out of what i want" she says and Tom looks to her "well, try using your memories you gained from both paths and decide from there" he says and Rhydian looks to her "Yeah, remember everything you been through out there and here it can help you with your choice"_

_Jana then thinks and looks away thinking about the decission she has to make. Jimi, Sam and Liam walks past and Jimi laughs "look it's the freaks having a little meeting" he says and Maddy and Jana glares with a growl "get lost Jimi" Maddy says and Rhydian stops them and looks "calm down" he says and Maddy and Jana glares then went to the dark room and Rhydian, Shannon and Tom follow them. _

_Rhydian slams the door and looks to them "you got to learn to control it, you cant let them get to you!" he shouts to them and Jana and Maddy glares growling at him and he does the same back._

_"if you dont control it, Mr Jeffries could end up having you both thrown out" he says to them and Maddy and Jana sighs calming down. Shannon and Tom watches them while keeping quiet letting Rhydian handle this, Maddy sighs looking away "it's so hard after being wild for so long i don't how you guys do it" she says and thinks. Rhydian looks to her and held her in his arms "it gets easiler as time goes, Jana is still learning and you will learn again too you will see"_

_Jana sniffs the air smelling something "their here" she says and they make their way outside to meet Aron and Alric. Jana looks to them and sighs thinking "so, what have you chose?" Aron says glaring with a growl looking at her and Alric makes him calm down. Jana sighs and looks to them "look, i am greatful that the pack wants me back and it means so much to me but, i have a life here and i love it here i am sorry but i am staying" she says and Aron was angry but Alric respects her decission and hugs her nodding then took Aron and leaves._

_Maddy and Rhydian looks to Jana with a smile then Jana gives both them a hug "it was you guys who helped remind me how important it is to live life as not just a wolfblood but a human too" she says and Maddy looks "i didn't do much i mean you saw me i was ready to wolf out like you back there, it's Rhydian who is keeping us calm" she says to Jana and then looks to Rhydian kissing him so good "which i thank you for helping" Maddy says to him and he smiles nodding._

_After school the gang with to the Kafe for a bite to eat and some conversation which Maddy tells them how much she is greatful to be back in Stoneybridge. "if i had'nt returned who knows what i'd be like in a few months i could probably be pure wild" she says quietly and Rhydian nods knowing she probably indeed would be. Shannon and Tom looks to her smiling "were just glad you did come back and were glad Jana chose to stay" Shannon says to them and Jana smiles "thanks, it means a lot that you all want me here" she says to them feeling like she truely had a family with them._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


End file.
